The present invention relates in general to the field of materials science. More particularly, the present invention relates to matrix-bonding abrasion resistant CNTs (MBARCs) that may be processed to produce fibers that, in turn, may be blended with a polymeric resin to produce a fiber reinforce polymer composite.